


Air

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Weiszmura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Air

Air is such a simple thing. 

We all need it to live. 

Everything living needs air, you'd die without it. 

And that's how Homura felt about Weisz. 

When she met him, he was everything she wanted to be, everything she'd longed for.

He was self assured and strong. Smart and brave, and the most handsome man she'd ever met.

Homura had lost her mentor when she was young, feeling alone and betrayed by the world. But Weisz made it brighter, shining a light in the direction of the Edens Zero.

And despite proving herself to the shining stars, she knew they didn't see her the same as they did Valkyrie. Homura just wanted to be like her teacher, but she never felt like she was enough. She was never going to be good enough.

She spent her nights alone, working and fighting in the Edens Zero training room, destroying simulation after simulation. 

Anything to avoid sleeping, anything to avoid the memories of her teacher.

The lack of sleep caught up with her eventually however, and when it did, Weisz was the one who found her.

That's when she realized he was her air.

He found her one night. She was in the training room, exhausted after training for hours, laying on the floor and coughing up blood.

He immediately rushed to her, helping her to Sister Ivry's room. 

He was her air.

Homura really thought Weisz felt something too, until he chose to leave the Edens Zero.

The day he told everyone he was leaving, Homura couldn't help but cry. 

He had received news from Elsie that one of her informants saw Sibir leaving the planet Norma, and Weisz wanted to be there to help him get accustomed to the new future, and make up for his past mistakes.

That was the day Homura's oxygen tank was snatched away from her.

She faked everything that day, telling eveyone she was fine. 

And when he left, she went to her room and didn't come out. 

And now she lay, holding onto the sweatshirt Weisz left behind, the one he dearly loved. If she closed her eyes hard enough, she could smell his faint but noticeable cologne on the sweatshirt.

Her stomach growled, her head dizzy. She hadn't eaten in days, she barely ate or slept since the day he left.

Her legs grew weaker, unable to even activate her ether gear anymore. Her connection to Valkriye was severed, much like the connection she felt to Weisz.

She sniffled, her eyes dry despite the tears she wished would fall.

She felt herself fading, her toes growing colder as the room around her grew darker, and the sweatshirt in her arms fell from her grip.

'I miss Weisz.'

•••

The bright lights above Homura felt blinding as she opened her eyes, her body feeling sore and achy.

Her eyes began to adjust to the sudden light, and as they did she sat up wearily. She looked around, noticing that she laid in Sister Ivry's room, upon one of her spare medical beds.

No one was around, and Homura sighed.

'How did I get here?' She thought as she slowly crawled out of the bed, immediately falling the floor under her weak and shaky legs.

She seethed, groaning as her legs ached even more. She coughed roughly, her hair greasy and hanging over her face.

"Homura?" She heard, making her jump.

Homura snapped her head to infirmary door, tears springing to her eyes as she saw Weisz standing there, a new scar on his face.

It had only been a month since she had seen him, and yet he looked like an entirely different person. His hair was slightly longer, the new scar on his cheek adding to his handsomeness. 

"Weisz...." She breathed, and he rushed over to help her back into her bed. 

He wrapped his arms around her, and the contact was enough for her tears to begin falling. She sobbed loudly and began hyperventilating.

Weisz quickly picked Homura up, her head resting on his arm as he gripped her thighs and shoulder tightly.  
"Breathe." He said quietly, hugging her close to him as he placed her back into her bed.

He turned to the door as he set her down, bringing a hand up to call for Sister Ivry. 

But all Homura could hear was the amazing buzzing in her ears, and feel the warmth of his hands on her.

Her air had returned to her.


End file.
